


Diana And Lois: Forever Love

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Betrayal, Daydreaming, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Tansformation, Tests Of Valor, Threat of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After rescuing Lois Lane from Livewire and a trio of thugs Wonder Woman is unable to get the feisty reporter off her mind, and the same can be said for Lois about the Amazing Amazon, meanwhile Shayera falls hard for Beatriz





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 **Diana** **&** **Lois** : **Forever Love**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

After rescuing Lois Lane from Livewire and a trio of thugs Wonder Woman is unable to get the feisty reporter off her mind, and the same can be said for Lois about the Amazing Amazon, meanwhile Shayera falls hard for Beatriz

 

 Chapter 1

It is a warm Summer morning in Metropolis and Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane was walking into the Daily Planet building, Lois' morning assignments went by rather quickly. It's now lunch time and Lois is running out to grab some lunch when suddenly a car exploded, knocking Lois hard against a nearby building. Dizzy and disoriented Lois staggered to her feet.

"Ready for your exclusive, Ms. Lane?" Livewire asked as she stood over Lois menacingly.

"Get away from her, Livewire!!" Superman bellows.

Livewire looks up and sees Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Fire, Green Lantern, and Vixen coming towards her.

"Hey you worthless thugs, get out here and earn your keep!" Livewire hissed.

Three masked thugs came out of the nearby alley. 

 "You three handle Superman and the others, the Amazon is mine." Livewire says, the masked men gulped before moving forward towards the Justice Leaguers.

 "Wonder Woman, we'll handle these clowns, you rescue Ms. Lane." Shayera says quickly, Diana nods before running through the trio and right to Livewire.

"I'm gonna especially enjoy killing you, Amazon." Livewire says with venom in her voice.

"You and your thugs will not prevail against us, Livewire." Wonder Woman says confidently.

Vixen takes one of the thugs down with a brutal knee to the man's ribcage, driving all of the air out of the man. She then looks over at Diana and Livewire and narrowed her eyes at Diana.

'She's always trying to steal my spot light.' Vixen thought angrily.

 Wonder Woman dodged Livewire's electric blasts, she sees a fire hydrant and punched it. The Amazing Amazon's move sent a torrent of water towards Livewire, Wonder Woman quickly sccops Lois up out of the way.

Livewire screams when she was hit by the water, Wonder Woman looks down at Lois in her arms.

"Are you hurt, Ms. Lane?" Diana asked.

"It's just my head, Wonder Woman." Lois says quietly.

"No worries Ms. Lane, I will get to the hospital as fast as I can." 

"Thank you Princess." Lois replied.

Diana placed Lois into her invisible jet and flew her to a hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

> **Chapter 2**

Once Diana was briefed by the hospital staff that Lois would be fine and she only had a slight concussion Diana promised to return later to see the brunette.

Diana returned to The Watchtower, she walked down the corridor. She sees Shayera, Beatriz, and Superman going into the Briefing Room.

The Amazing Amazon quickly follows the trio into the Briefing Room.

Diana takes her seat next to Fire.

"Diana, how is Lois doing?" Superman asked.

"Aside from the concussion Superman, Ms. Lane is fine." Diana said.

"All right. Good job, Diana." Batman said.

Vixen couldn't take it anymore, everyone keeps doting on Diana for saving Lois Lane... What about what she did?

 Shayera glared at Mari, why was Mari so jealous of every other heroine in the League?

"Diana, since you rescued Lois, I think it's only fair for you to look after her." Batman said.

"I second that." Fire said.

"I agree with that as well." Shayera chimed in.

Mari looks at John, who says nothing.

"It's been decided, Wonder Woman will be assigned to protect Lois Lane for as long as it is required." Superman said.

After the briefing Diana walked to her quarters, Beatriz came out after Diana and gently placed a hand on Diana's right shoulder.

"How does it feel to be the luckiest woman in the League?" the green haired heroine inquired.

"I don't understand, Beatriz." Diana said.

"You get to protect Lois Lane, I am so jealous of you right now."

Diana blushed at Beatriz's compliment, just then Shayera came down the corridor and sees Diana and Beatriz, the normally confident Thanagarian warrior suddenly became nervous.

 'So gorgeous, pssh too bad Beatriz will never give me the time of day.' Shayera thought to herself. Diana sees Shayera and goes over to the winged heroine.

"Hello Shayera, you look troubled, perhaps I can assist you." Diana says.

"It's Beatriz, she's as you would say Princess, a pure vision of a living goddess." Shayera said with a faraway look in her green eyes.

Diana smiled.

"You're in love with Beatriz." Diana said, Shayera nods.

"Have you told Beatriz how you feel about her?" Diana asked.

"No, I'm too afraid that Beatriz will reject my feelings and I don't think that I can handle that."

"Shayera, if you truly are in love with Beatriz, you have to be willing to risk everything, including heartbreak for Beatriz." 

Shayera thought about what Diana said and the Amazon's words made perfect sense.

"All right Diana, I'll take your advice." Shayera said.

"Tell me how it turns out, I'm going go see Lois Lane in the hospital."

"OK Diana, thank you for your advice." Shayera replied.

Diana walked away from Shayera, the winged redhead walked over to Beatriz.

"H- hello Beatriz, Can I talk to you?" Shayera asked.

"Of course Shayera, what is on your mind?" Beatriz inquired.

Shayera sighed before she began.

"Beatriz, I- I'm in love with you and I understand if you don't-." Shayera said but Beatriz stopped her.

 "Shayera, I feel the same way about you, I was just too afraid of you turning me down." Beatriz said before she dropped her gaze.

Shayera wrapped her arms around Beatriz and held the green haired heroine close to her, Beatriz cupped Shayera's face gently and stroked the Thanigarian's gorgeous red locks. Then Beatriz leans in and kisses Shayera.

Mari came out of John's quarters and walked down the corridor, she glared at Shayera and Beatriz, who are blissfully unaware of the African heroine's presence.

"Disgusting." Mari hissed as she passes the two heroines.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wonder Woman landed on the roof of the hospital, she walked down the stairs from the roof to the reception desk, once there Wonder Woman asked the receptionist for Lois Lane's room number.

"Ms. Lane is in Room 1324 on the second floor." the receptionist said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Wonder Woman said to the receptionist.

Lois is sitting up in her hospital bed watching TV when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Lois asked.

"Wonder Woman, Ms. Lane." The Amazon replies.

"Come in, Princess." Lois says eagerly.

Wonder Woman opened the door and stepped into the room, Diana smiles when she sees Lois sitting up in the bed watching TV.

"How are you feeling now, Ms. Lane?" Diana asked in a caring tone that Lois instantly picked up on.

"I'm f-fine, Wonder Woman, but tell me something."

"Anything Ms. Lane." Wonder Woman answers.

"Is this visit professional or personal for you?" 

Diana smiled, she liked that Lois Lane wasn't the type to mince words.

"It's both, Ms. Lane." Wonder Woman said.

"What does that mean?" Lois asked.

"Superman thinks that you are still in mortal danger, so I've been assigned to protect you." Wonder Woman explains.

"OK, now explain how this visit is personal for you."

"I... Was fearful that you were gravely injured, so I came to see you. Is that not the right thing to do for someone that you care deeply for?" Diana asks, fearful that Lois was now upset with her.

"You care about me, Wonder Woman?" Lois inquired.

"Immensely, Ms. Lane." Wonder Woman said truthfully.

Lois' eyes filled with tears, Wonder Woman walked over to Lois' bed and grasped the reporter's right hand. 

"Ms. Lane?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess. It's just that Superman has never shown this kind of concern for me."

"I'm not Superman, Ms. Lane." Wonder Woman said with a smile.

 "I can see that, Wonder Woman." Lois said as she returned the Amazon's smile.

"Well, I should get back to the Watchtower, Ms. Lane."

"Wonder Woman, please wait. I have something special for you to show you my gratitude." Lois said.

Wonder Woman gently leaned over Lois, it was at that moment that Lois gently cupped the Amazon's face in her hands and pulled Wonder Woman closer before gently pressing her lips against Wonder Woman's.

Wonder Woman's heart began hammering in her chest, the Amazon had never felt this way before. Lois slowly ended the kiss and let Wonder Woman go.

"Did you enjoy that kiss, Wonder Woman?" Lois inquired.

Wonder Woman was speechless, she couldn't get her brain to form a reply to Lois' question. So, the Amazon simply nods and blushes.

Lois smiled at Wonder Woman, she found the blank stare that is on Wonder Woman's face cute and unforgettable.

 "I- I will return tomorrow, Ms. Lane." the flustered Amazon said before she was gone.

Wonder Woman left the hospital in a blissful daze, still in disbelief after the intense, but loving kiss she had received from Lois Lane.

Wonder Woman returned to the Watchtower, after Diana parked her invisible jet in the hanger she decided that a nice warm shower would help calm her rattled nerves.

As she walked down the corridor Diana sees Beatriz and Shayera walking towards her, both of them smiling.

"So Diana, how did it go with Lois Lane?" Shayera asked playfully.

Diana blushed and dropped her gaze tentatively.

"I - I... Well, Ms. Lane k- kissed me." Diana said.

Beatriz and Shayera shared a shocked look before turning back to Diana.

"Whoa Diana, you really are the luckiest woman in the league." Beatriz said.

"Please Beatriz, Shayera no one else can know of this." Diana said with all seriousness in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Don't worry Diana, we won't breathe a word of this to anyone." Shayera said, Beatriz nods in agreement.

"Thank you both." Diana said with a warn smile.

"Goodnight Diana." Beatriz says as she puts her left arm around Shayera.

"Pleasant dreams." Shayera said before she and Beatriz walk away from the brunette Amazon.

Diana then walked to her quarters and spun out of her costume and goes into her bathroom.

Diana turned on the shower and stepped inside, the Amazon beauty closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded down her perfect, statuesque form. Diana's thoughts instantly went to Lois Lane, images of the feisty reporter danced in Diana's head. 

After twenty minutes Diana emerged from the shower and wrapped herself in a teal blue bath towel, then she walked back to her bedroom and dropped the towel before putting on her white silk nightie.

Then Diana climbed into her bed and went to sleep, blissfully dreaming of Lois Lane. 

The next morning Diana wakes up in an elated mood, she showers and gets dressed before heading to the Briefing Room, Shayera sat next to Beatriz.

Superman, Oliver Queen, Batman, and Mari all came into the Briefing Room and all take their seats.

Diana begins listening to Superman as he began speaking, but soon the Amazon finds her thoughts drifting to Lois Lane, Mari sees Diana's faraway gaze and grits her teeth as Superman addresses Diana.

"Diana, Diana, are you with us?" Superman inquired.

Diana blinked and looked up quickly, Beatriz and Shayera both smile. Knowing what and who Diana was thinking about.

"Are you alright, Diana?" the Man of Steel asked, Diana c!ears her throat and nods.

Once the briefing ended, Diana got up and left the Briefing Room. Mari and John followed her out.

"Going to visit Lois Lane again?" Mari said in an accusatory tone.

"I was assigned to protect Lois, so... Yes, Mari." Diana answers without turning to face Vixen, which angered John.

"Look Diana, I don't appreciate your disrespectful attitude or tone you're showing Mari." John barked.

"Oh really, Lantern?" Diana replied as she slowly turned around and faced the two ebony Leaguers.

"And I tire of Vixen's constant griping about being overlooked and outshined by the other heroines." Then Diana smiled and adds. 

"That's not all that difficult to do. Now, I have a job to do." Diana said before she walked to the hanger, leaving John and Mari speechless.

"Why that." Mari hissed. 

 Diana takes her invisible jet and flew to the hospital, she goes into Lois' room. Lois is elated when she saw Wonder Woman.

"Hi." Lois said, a bright smile etched on the reporter's delicate features.

"Hello Ms. Lane, I take it that you are well?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am, but I'm better now." Lois said.

"Why, Ms. Lane?" the Amazon inquired.

"You are here with me, Wonder Woman." Lois said lovingly.

Wonder Woman blushed at Lois' comment.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 "I've missed you, Wonder Woman." Lois said gently.

Wonder Woman's pulse quickened as she walked over to Lois' bed.

"Have the physicians here said when you would be allowed to leave, Ms. Lane?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, the doctors said that I can go home today." Lois answers, when she heard this Diana could barely contain the happiness that began surging through her.

"That is good to hear, Lois... I mean Ms. Lane." Wonder Woman quickly backpedals, Lois laughs which confused Wonder Woman.

"Why do you laugh?" the statuesque Amazon asked.

"You just called me by my first name and I love it." Lois replied.

"I..." Wonder Woman stammered.

Lois grasped the Amazon's right hand and squeezed it gently.

"Please tell me your first name, Wonder Woman." 

"Very well Lois, my name is Diana." Diana said.

"It's a lovely name, Diana." Lois replied, making Diana blush.

"Thank you, Lois." Diana whispered.

Two hours later, Lois signed herself out of the hospital. Diana leads the brunette reporter up to the roof and into the invisible jet.

Lois gives Diana the directions to her apartment, Diana puts them into the jet's navigation computer and set the Automatic Pilot.

Lois grabs Diana as the jet lifted off, Diana looks at Lois and smiled when she feels Lois Lane's arms wrap around her waist. 

"Are you alright, Lois?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Lois said in a slightly shaky voice, Diana slipped her left arm around Lois.

"I have you, Lois. No worries." Diana said gently.

Lois smiled and blushed, Lois' apartment was twenty minutes away from the hospital, Diana puts the jet in Hover mode before she scoops Lois up into her arms and leaps onto the rooftop balcony. Diana puts Lois down, Lois unlocks the screen door and entered her apartment. 

"Come in, Diana." Lois said.

"Alright, thank you, Lois." Diana replied.

Diana walked into the neat and clean apartment, Diana goes into the living room and sits down on the loveseat.

"Are you hungry, Diana?" Lois asked from behind the chair.

"Yes, I am Lois." Diana said.

"I will make some chicken and shrimp Alfredo." Lois says.

 "Is there anything that I can do for you, Lois?" Diana inquired.

Could you set the table for me, please? " Lois asked.

 "I'd be delighted to, Lois my love." Diana replied with a smile.

 Diana walked into the kitchen and grabs a pair of plates from the cabinet and puts them on the table.

 Lois walked into the kitchen with a pot full of shrimp and chicken Alfredo and poured it out into the plates. Lois then found a pair of candles and sets them on the the table and lit them.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the night sky, Lois jumped in fear, Diana wrapped her arms around Lois protectively.

Lois finished preparing the table before she poured two glasses of red wine.

Diana and Lois engaged in small talk over their meals, Diana complimented Lois on her cooking prowess. After dinner the women went into the living room with their wine glasses and sat down on the couch together.

"So Diana, are you really considering going back to your homeland?" Lois asked, a look of deep concern on the brunette reporter's face.

 "I was considering it, until I fell in love... With you, Lois my dearest."

Lois puts her glass down and takes Diana's and sets it on the table before turning to the brunette Amazon and leaning in and planting a feather soft kiss on Diana's supple lips. Both women wrap their arms around one another as they allowed their passion to completely overtake them.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lois gently pushed Diana onto her back, Diana quickly reached behind her and unclasped her breastplate and took it off, then she kicked off her boots and removed her tights. Lois was floored by Diana's naked form that is now before her.

Lois had often fantasized about making love to the gorgeous Amazon, but had just allowed it to remain a dream. Until now.

Lois then strips right in front of Diana, the Amazon was astonished by Lois's beauty. Lois then straddles Diana and gazes down lovingly at Diana.

"You are an exquisite beauty, Lois my dear." Diana said.

Lois lowered her mouth to Diana's and the two brunettes shared an impassionate kiss. After making out on the couch for forty five minutes, Diana and Lois got up and went into Lois's bedroom, where the pair made passionate love to one another for the rest of the night.

The next morning Diana woke up and felt a warm body lying beside her, she glanced over her shoulder and sees a naked Lois lying beside her with her arms wrapped around the Amazon heroine. It was then that the memories of last night's events came flooding back to Diana.

 _'That's right, we both expressed our love for one another and we allowed our love to manifest itself, what a glorious thing. '_ Diana thought with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mm mm... Good morning, my Goddess." Lois whispers. 

"Good morning dearest, I take it that you slept well?" the Amazon inquired as she turned over and faced Lois.

 "I slept like a baby, Diana." Lois says before leaning in close to Diana and gently kissing the Amazon's lips.

"L- Lois, I n- need to report back to the Watchtower." Diana stammered. 

"Alright Diana, will you be back tonight?" Lois asked.

"Of course, lover." Diana happily answers.

Diana goes into the bathroom and showers before redressing and exiting the bathroom, Lois, who is still lying naked in bed smiled seductively at the sexy Amazon.

"Be careful, I'll miss you terribly." Lois says.

Diana walked over to her naked bedmate and kissed her lovingly.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Diana said before turning and reluctantly leaves Lois Lane's apartment.

Lois didn't move from her bed, she was still trying to process everything that happened the night before.

Lois's mind was still racing as she thought about Diana's sensual touch and the way the Amazon's body felt against hers. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Diana lands her jet in the hanger before heading to the Briefing Room.

Diana wore a gleeful smile on her face as she walked into the Briefing Room, the brunette Amazon saw Beatriz and Shayera sitting in their seats. 

"I know that smile Princess, we'll talk later." Shayera whispers before Superman, Batman, Vixen, and John Stewart entered the Briefing Room.

"Well, look who finally decided to return to the Watchtower." Vixen quipped. 

Diana rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Alright everyone, Livewire has escaped custody and since she went after Lois before I want you to stay with Lois until Livewire is recaptured, Diana." Superman said.

Diana nods, after the briefing Diana walked to her quarters and packed a suitcase with enough clothes for her upcoming protection detail.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Diana said.

"It's Shayera and Beatriz." Shayera said.

 Diana smiled as she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Diana, now dish on what happened last night and what your smile was about." Beatriz said before taking a seat on Diana's bed.

"Well, Lois, I mean Ms. Lane was released from the hospital last night and I took her to her apartment, once we got there Ms. Lane asked me to stay for dinner. We talked and then she kissed me. We then expressed our mutual love for each other and proceeded to make love." Diana said shyly.

"Wow Diana, well you aren't the only one who is getting lucky." Beatriz said as she reached over and takes Shayera's left hand.

Diana smiled. 

"I am so happy for you two." Diana said.

 Mari is walking past Diana's quarters when she heard the conversation between Diana, Beatriz, and Shayera.

"No way, Diana slept with Lois Lane... I have to tell John." Mari said giddily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shayera and Beatriz left Diana's quarters and went to relieve Dinah and Zatanna, who are on monitor duty. Mari bolts down the corridor to the elevator to avoid Shayera and Beatriz, John is sitting in his quarters waiting on Mari for their date. He wondered where she was until Mari burst through the door gasping and heaving for air.

 "What happened to you, Mari?" John asked.

 "I just found out something, John." 

"What?" John asked.

"Diana slept with Lois Lane." Mari said excitedly.

"What?" John said, shocked.

 "Oh, I can't wait for this to come out." John said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Diana finished packing before leaving the Watchtower for Lois Lane's apartment, Mari took this time to tell Superman about Lois and Diana. Hearing this sends Superman into a rage. 

Diana landed on the roof of Lois's apartment and entered through the unlocked sliding glass door. Diana looks around for Lois but doesn't see the brunette reporter, the brunette Amazon looks down and sees a trail of red roses. Diana smiled and began following the trail until she came to her lover's bedroom. Diana smiled wickedly when she saw where the trail ends - Lois's bed where Lois was lying on the bed dressed in a red silk nightie.

"Hey there, sexy goddess." Lois purred, which made Diana tingle inside.

"You are my goddess, dearest Lois." Diana said seductively as she sheds her costume and boots, leaving the Amazon in only her tiara and bracelets. Diana floats over to the bed and lowered herself down onto her brunette lover.

Lois quickly sheds her robe and heels, revealing a red 9" strap -on around her waist.


End file.
